Gavin Ray and Michael get pretty gay
by howlingDischord
Summary: This starts out Michael x Gavin ( mavin ) but turns into ray and michael and gavin all being really gay. Eventually it will only be Michael x Ray. Starts as a beach trip then goes to boys being cuddly then turns into a lot more. Ray becomes a stripper and Michael gets a blow job in the RT building. lots of graphic sex between men guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell can you do this? Driving on the wrong side of the road Jesus fuck." Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat and clenched at the fabric nervously. Gavin smiled his dumb toothy grin.

"It's the right side of the road here, you donut. I feel like that in America." He took a right at a dirt road and followed the signs towards the beach. Michael grumbled under his breath for a moment.

"It feels like we're gonna fucking crash." He grumbled angrily. His eyes darted around to the cars surrounding them. Gavin took one hand off of the steering wheel, placing it on Michael's knee.

"It's okay love, we're almost there." He murmured reassuringly. He took another turn. Michael stopped his nervous bouncing and grudgingly wrapped his fingers around Gavin's comforting hand.

"Just hurry." Gavin chuckled as the beach came into view.

"See, it's right there!" Without meaning to, Michael leaned forward in anticipation. His fingers tightened slightly, giving Gavin a small squeeze. Gavin looked at Michael's happy-child like expression.

"Well, let's go!" the American said, almost bouncing. Gavin smiled again.

"Calm your knob; I have to find a parking space." Michael's knee started to bounce in anticipation. He still didn't let go of Gavin's hand.

"Look right there! That guy is pulling out." Michael ignored his chance to make a very dirty joke. Gavin squeezed Michael's knee and pulled in. He cut the ignition and unbuckled himself. Michael opened the door and tried to jump out before completely unbuckling and managed to tangle himself.

"Fuck." Gavin laughed as Michael struggled.

"You have to unbuckle first, you silly sausage." He grabbed their bag of stuff before closing his door. Michael slowly untangled himself and fell out of the car. He hopped up and dusted himself off, hoping no one but Gavin had seen it.

"Don't judge me you fucking British prick." Gavin rolled his eyes and tucked the bag under his arm. He stepped onto the grainy, warm sand and sighed happily. Michael kicked off his shoes and Gavin into the sand, letting out a small sigh of happiness. The Brit set down their things and laid out a big towel. He stripped himself of his shirt and began to work on his pants. The sight of Gavin starting to strip made the tip of Michael's nose go rosy.

"There aren't any… Changing rooms?" He asked as quietly as he could without whispering. Gavin's pants fell down and he stepped out of them, sliding his boxers down as well.

"No, it's a nude beach for a reason!" He smiled. Michael squeezed his eyes shut quickly, his face flaming up.

"Dude! Cover your fucking junk!" Michael groaned inwardly, not sure what else to do. Gavin slung his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Did I forget to mention that we were going to a nude beach?" he asked, fully aware that he hadn't let Michael know.

"Yes, that's something you forgot to fucking mention!" Michael kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I wish you had fucking told me! I'm not taking my god damn clothes off and I'm not looking at a bunch of naked fucking Brits." Michael's face became more and more red as the seconds ticked by. Gavin shrugged and took his arm away.

"Suit yourself then." He turned from Michael and angled toward the water, breathing in the salty air. Michael stood very still, keeping his eyes closed for what seemed like a very long time. Slowly he inched his eyes open and got an eyeful of Gavin's very perfect ass.

"Holy shit." Gavin turned around to Michael's voice.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Gavin turned and Michael's eyes locked on to his junk which caused his face grew even redder. "You're… Really fucking big what the fuck."

"I'm a grower, not a shower." Gavin's cheeks tinged light red and he gave Michael a wink.

"Oh god." Michael squeezed his eyes shut again and clutched at his shirt collar. "I'm.. Not taking off my pants." 'Yet.' He added as a side thought. Gavin smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm gonna go take a dip." He headed towards the shimmering water. Michael slowly pulled his shirt over his head and dumped it on top of Gavin's clothes. He watched Gavin walk towards the water and carefully debated following him. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the hot sand. Looking down at his boxers, he flared up when he thought about removing them. He crossed his arms over his chest and followed Gavin.

Gavin dove into the water, submerging with his hair plastered to his face. He smiled when he saw Michael following him in. Michael dipped into the water and submerged himself up to his waist.

"Gavin?" He said, reaching out to touch him. Gavin grabbed Michael's hand. Michael smiled when their hands touched.

"I'm right here." He thought a moment before laughing to himself. "Have you ever jacked off underwater? It's top." Michael turned bright red at Gav's words.

"Why the fuck are you asking me something like that?" Michael looked down at the murky water mumbling to himself then suddenly turned. 'Where did a fucking boner come from?' Gavin laughed.

"I don't know. It just sort of popped up." 'Like something else.' He put a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael gently pulled away from Gavin's hand then dunked himself under the water quickly and zipped away from Gavin. 'Please don't see it.' Gavin laughed and floated further back, waiting for Michael. After a quiet moment, Michael floated back towards Gavin. He popped his head up right by his friend.

"Okay so I have a plan." He said determinately. Gavin cocked his head.

"Yeah?" He let his feet touch the sandy bottom. Michael stood in front of Gavin and tilted his face away to hide his blush.

"I'll take off my damn boxers if you promise not to scope my junk." Gavin smiled, stifling a laugh.

"No knob scoping here, you little sausage." Michael let out a stressed-filled breath then lifted his hand out of the water which held his boxers and did his best to throw it and have it land with the rest of their clothes. "Seriously though Gavin." Gavin lied easily,

"I can't even open my eyes underwater." Michael smiled a bit at Gavin's words.

"That's fucking lame man." He said teasingly. Gavin narrowed his eyes.

"Lemme try." He got some air and dove under, opening his eyes immediately. He spotted Michael's package and inwardly gasped. 'Holy hell.' He resurfaced and rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Shite I can't do it." Michael started to laugh.

"Dude you're such a fuckin' dork." He held his stomach as he started to laugh even harder. Gavin smirked and hugged Michael, wanting to see his reaction to their dicks pressing together. Michael kept laughing for a moment then realized their junk was pressed together. He stayed still for about a second before awkwardly saying,

"Uh, dude." The tip of his nose turned red and he started to grow hard. He quickly pushed away from Gavin in embarrassment. "Gavin!"

"What?" Gavin smiled happily. They both stayed very quiet as Michael fumed. Gavin frowned then searched for something to say to break the tension. "I'm really glad you wanted to come to England with me." He moved closer to Michael again. Michael's face grew redder.

"I'm… I'm glad too you asshole. I'm just." He turned from Gavin and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry I'm being weird. I just really..." 'Want you.' His thoughts wandered to the naked Brit behind him. Gavin smirked and moved so they were facing each other again.

"I'm really glad you came with me..." He moved his hand down and firmly grasped Michael. Michael yelped at the touch and started to pull away.

'Fuck it.' He thought. He looked Gavin square in the eye and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a quick, sloppy kiss. Gavin gasped slightly, not thinking that Michael wanted it as bad as he did. He quickly closed his eyes and bit the American's lower lip, squeezing his cock slightly. He circled his thumb around the tip.

Michael let out a low growl and pushed at Gavin's lips with his tongue. He grabbed the small of Gav's back and pulled him a bit closer, mashing their hips together. Gavin moaned quietly and tightened his grip gently, moving his hand up and down. He tangled his tongue with Michael's. Michael slid his hand down and squeezed Gavin's perfect ass. He broke off the kiss and whispered huskily in his ear,

"We can't do this here..."

"My car has a nice back seat," Gavin purred, "Plus the thought of doing it in a car, making it move, oh god it gets me so hot." He rubbed Michael again. Michael let out another low growl at the friction.

"Good plan. We'll have to make a break for it if we're going to hide these uh," He motioned down, "problems." Gavin shivered lightly.

"What exactly did you want to do?" He removed his hand and trailed it up Michael's stomach. Michael captured Gavin's hand and pulled it away, pulling the Brit with him.

"I know I have some lube in my bag that didn't quite make it to your house." Gavin raised an eyebrow as he was pulled to more shallow waters.

"Planning for this, eh?" He teased, quickly sliding one finger over Michael's tip as they walked.

"Wh-what? No! I'm just, always... prepared." Michael stuttered out, embarrassed. He slid his arm around Gavin's waist and pulled him in tight, stopping for a moment. "It's a good thing I'm always so goddamned prepared." He growled. Gavin ground against Michael, biting his earlobe.

"I've wanted you for so long." He whispered into the American's ear. Michael growled again, his cock throbbing even harder.

"We need to get to that car now." Gavin agreed. He picked Michael up, covering his own junk.

"Move your legs closer so they don't see your knob." He started carrying them out, his cock rubbing up against Michael with every step he took. Michael did as Gavin commanded, grumbling about being carried like a princess. He gulped loudly at the feeling of Gavin's dick rubbing against him. Gavin smirked and the water slowly cascaded down them as he carried Michael onto the sand and towards their stuff.

Michael's cheeks filled with a dark flush and he buried his head on Gavin's shoulder. 'Please don't see our dicks.' Gavin bent down to retrieve everything. He wrapped the towel around Michael and his torso and hurried back to the car with the bag, clothes in hand as well.

Michael jumped down from Gavin's arm and flung the back door of the car open and quickly laid down his towel. He looked back at Gavin with a particularly lust-filled expression on his face. Gavin quickly slammed the door after jumping Michael, throwing the bag and clothes everywhere. He clutched Michael again, rubbing him slowly before biting on his lip. Michael clutched at Gavin's sides, grinding their hips together, very grateful that they were both already naked.

Gavin bit down on Michael's earlobe again, moving his hand faster. Michael let out a ragged moan and shuddered against Gavin.

"Hurry…" He muttered, full of lust. Gavin kissed down Michael's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, twisting the other one. He smirked teasingly. Michael arched up and let out another hard moan. His hands moved to the Brit's hair and he gently pulled.

"G-Go... Do it..." Gavin groaned at the hair pulling before shivering again, smirking.

"Shit.." He ran a hand down Michael's stomach, spreading his legs apart. He slid a finger inside slowly, waiting for the American to adjust. Michael yelped quietly and clutched even tighter at Gavin's hair.

"Fuck Gavin.. I brought the lube for a reason." Gavin chuckled and reached for the small bottle poking out of Michael's bag.

"Sorry love, I thought the water would be enough." He pulled his finger out but- instead of fetching the lube- sucked on it very sexually. He moaned, licking it up and down, trying to tease Michael. Michael watched Gavin and shuddered with delight.

"Just.. Hurry it up ass." Gavin slid the fingers out of his mouth with a pop. He inched one back into Michael. Michael arched his back with a gaspy moan. He pushed his legs apart farther with his hands clutching at his own thighs.

"Fucking hell Gavin..." Gavin took this as a sign to keep going and grabbed Michael's arms with his free hand and placed them on his back. He moved his finger deeper. Michael wriggled awkwardly, trying to get in a better position. He pushed himself down on Gavin's finger, wanting more.

Gavin fingerfucked Michael slowly. He sped up, diving deeper into him every thrust.

"God Michael I've wanted you for so. Long." Michael let out a high pitched moan and shuddered against the thin towel.

"Aahh-! Gavin..Please… More!" Gavin slid in another finger and started curling his fingers, trying to prep Michael. He was worried he'd hurt the poor boy.

"Damn it Gavin you don't need to fucking prepare me just do it!" He growled angrily, arching again. Gavin pulled his fingers out, smirking. He grabbed the lube and squeezed it onto himself, lathering it around. Michael wriggled unhappily at the loss of Gavin's fingers but grinned when he saw what he was doing.

"Just fucking hurry up." Gavin clicked his tongue and tossed the lube aside after recapping it. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside of Michael. Michael let out a tiny yelp and then a groggy moan. His whole body writhed under the feel of Gavin inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached for Gavin's hair again, pulling him in close. Gavin moaned, the hair pulling turning him on even more. He slid all the way in, waiting for Michael to adjust. Michael let out a gaspy shout and buried his face in Gavin's shoulder.

"What are you doing, fuckin'' move." Gavin started moving faster and deeper.

"Fuck- pull my hair, Michael." Michael let out a half-scream and arched his back, trying to push Gavin deeper inside him. He obliged Gavin's request by tangling his fingers more tightly in the Brit's hair and pulled.

"Ah.. Fuck!" Gavin moaned loudly, thrusting as deep as he could. He kissed Michael sloppily, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Michael wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist and hooked his ankles. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly in the Brit's hair. He kissed back with fiery passion.

Gavin moaned into Michael's mouth, picking up his speed. He aimed for a specific spot that would drive him insane. Michael kept a steady pace with Gavin for a short while before Gavin found his one little sweet spot. Michael's back arched higher than before and he yanked at Gavin's hair letting out an uncontrolled moan. Gavin almost yelled with pleasure from how hard Michael tugged. He thrusted harder in the same spot. Michael used his locked ankles to pull Gavin in harder on his spot each time he thrusted.

"Oh, G-god..." Gavin pressed himself against Michael, wanting to get as close to him as he could. Michael's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss to bite down on his tongue. He barely whispered out,

"I can't hold it.. Any more.." Gavin bit his lip.

"Aah.. cum on me, Michael.." He could barely hold on himself. Michael bit his tongue again and tried to hold for just a little bit longer but couldn't. His back arched and he pressed their chests together, coming harshly between them. Gavin moaned and came deep inside of Michael. He panted and collapsed on his chest.

Michael writhed under Gavin and gasped out when he came inside him. When Gavin collapsed, he wrapped his arms around him. Gavin panted heavily, closing his eyes and tracing patterns on Michael's chest. He pulled out and gasped. Michael whined lightly at the loss of Gavin's girth. He angled his face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You were right. You are a grower." He teased. Gavin's face got slightly redder.

"You're not too bad yourself." Michael matched Gavin's red and laughed quietly.

"I thought I told you not to scope my junk." He teased again. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you donut." He laughed and poked Michael's cheek. Michael grabbed Gavin's chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Gavin rested his head on Michael's chest.

"For what?" he asked, confused. Michael blushed and hid his face in Gavin's shoulder.

"Bringing me to England." He admitted quietly. Gavin smiled against Michael.

"Of course. I remember you always saying how much you wanted to go." Michael grinned.

"I was mostly joking at first but then we got closer." He said, barely above a whisper. Gavin laughed.

"Well thank you for coming with me." Michael laughed quietly and poked Gavin's cheek. He looked out the window. He suddenly sat up, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car

"Oh my god! It's like, almost fucking dusk. How long were we humping like rabbits?" At Michael's outburst, Gavin looked out of the window.

"Aw shite. We should head to my place." Michael agreed and grabbed his shorts, dressing and quickly clambering into the front. Gavin pulled his clothes on messily and climbed into the drivers' seat. Michael nursed his now-sore ass while trying to stay comfortable in the seat.

"Hurry. I wanna take a bath." He whined to his friend. Gavin laughed and sped away, towards his place. He ignored speed limit signs. Michael grinned and leaned over in the seat. He gently touched his lips to Gavin's unzipped fly.

"Maybe I could… Do something for you before we get there.." Gavin grew slightly red and gulped. He already felt himself grow hard.

"A-Alright.." he gulped thickly again and tried to pay attention to the road. Michael peeled Gavin's pesky pants away and gently closed his lips around the Brit's head. He looked up and chuckled lightly to himself. Gavin gasped slightly, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Michael.." he nearly moaned out. Michael popped off for a second.

"Focus on driving." He mumbled before leaning down again and licking the base of Gavin's shaft. Gavin moaned quietly. He kept the car straight somehow and bit his lip. Michael licked to the tip of Gavin's length then wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it as deeply as he could handle. Gavin bit his lip a bit harder, close to drawing blood. He took a slow turn.

Michael's body tilted a bit with the turn and hummed quietly against Gavin's skin as his lips slicked up and down the hardness. Gavin moaned loudly, feeling himself get closer to his edge.

"I'm going to arrive soon…" Michael hummed deeply and kept his steady pace, waiting for Gavin's little 'gift'. Gavin moaned without restraint and came in Gavin's mouth, panting. He pulled into his driveway soon after. Michael swallowed happily and licked up all the spare drops that didn't make it into his mouth.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." He said with a little flare of lust in his teasing. Gavin leaned over slightly and pulled Michael into a kiss before unbuckling. Michael clambered out of the care and waited for Gavin. Gavin zipped up his pants and grabbed their things from the back. He shut the car door and began to head inside. Michael slid in next to the Brit, holding his waist.

Michael wrenched the door open and exclaimed,

"Gavin! Ray is sleeping, come look!" Michael waved Gavin over to look. "Let's wake him up, but let's be fucking assholes about it." He grinned at Gavin mischievously who only laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael ran on ahead to Gavin's home and wrenched the door open.

"Gavin! Ray is sleeping come look!" Michael waved Gavin over to look. "Let's wake him up. But let's be fucking assholes about it." Gavin laughed quietly. He sat on the floor next to Ray and moaned loudly. Michael laughed quietly and moved to the opposite side of Ray and let out a moan to match Gavin's. Ray stirred quietly and grumbled.

"What the... fuck.." Michael stuck his tongue out and licked the shell of Ray's ear.

"Wake up sleepy.." Ray shuddered violently.

"Fuck you guys.." He turned over and pulled his pillow over his head. Michael grinned and whispered,

"Planning on it," Before yanking Ray's pillow away. Ray mumbled and curled into a ball under the blanket.

"You're an asshole." He grumbled angrily. Michael lightly smacked the back of Ray's head.

"You're the asshole. Now get up, we wanna..play." he said softly, licking his lips. Ray covered his head. He growled.

"I just wanna sleep. You guys go have your fucking gay sex somewhere else." Michael grumbled to himself for a moment.

"You're being a little bitch. Gavin tell ray he's being a little bitch." Gavin had left the room a little while ago. Michael shrugged, not really caring either way. He'd have his own fun with Ray. Ray finally opened his eyes.

"What do you want."

"Oh. Hey. Just, you know." Michael sat down on the floor next to where ray lie on the couch. "I just, you know, hi." Ray pulled Michael up on the couch with him.

"Sleep with me." Michael's cheeks flared up at the thought of the 'other' kind of sleeping. He stifled a laugh.

"I'm not tired Ray." Ray yawned and pulled Michael in close, hugging him to his chest.

"Well I'm not anymore. Thanks to you. Asshole." He made a point of staring into Michael's eyes. Michael leaned up a bit so he and ray were touching noses.

"Then play with me you asshole." Ray smiled then kissed Michael gently, cupping his face in one of his hands. Michael slid one of his hands up the side of Ray's shirt and felt his soft skin with his calloused hands. Ray responded by wrapping his arms around Michael's back. He pushed the kiss slightly deeper. Michael lifted himself up a bit then quickly flipped their positions, letting Ray straddle his lap. Ray blushed and felt his pants grow a bit tight. He pushed himself closer to Michael. Michael's hands explored the front of Ray's body, pushing fabric and massaging tender spots. Ray squeaked quietly.

"Michael..." he let out in a heavy breath. Michael slipped his tongue between Ray's lips when he spoke, gently prodding at the smaller man's tongue. Ray blushed even harder, sliding his tongue around Michael's. Michael's hands went to Ray's waist band. He broke the kiss to mutter,

"Lets get these the fuck out of the way." He said with intensity.

"I.. I- um.. o-okay.." Ray stuttered out. Michael pulled back quickly.

"I'm not trying to push you. Say no if you want." He said quickly, sincerity in his eyes as he looked at Ray.

"I'm just... shy." Ray said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Michael blushed deeply. 'He's so fucking cute.' He leaned forward and gently pecked him on the lips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Ray nodded and pulled Michael in again.

"I want it." He reassured the more aggressive male. Michael smiled and started to kiss Ray a bit roughly. He let out a small moan of pleasure. Ray gently bit Michael's lip, healing it with his saliva afterwards. Michael slid his hands back under Ray's shirt and started to lift it from his body. Ray gasped and bit his lip. He helped Michael in his efforts of ridding Ray of his shirt. Michael pulled his face from Ray's to pull his shirt off then quickly reached for his shorts.

"I'll only go as far as you want me to.." 'Even if I want to go further.' Ray kissed Michael again.

"I trust you. I wanna go all the way. Just... if I'm hesitant, that's just my shyness kicking in so keep going." Michael smiled and flipped their positions again so Michael was between Ray's legs and Ray's back was pressed against the back of the couch. He hungrily attacked Ray's neck while sliding his hands down Ray's pants. Ray shivered violently against Michael. "Fuck.." He pulled Michael down by his collar. Michael started to rub Ray's length, trying to excite his body.

"Mm.. Ray .." Ray suddenly became very insecure about his length. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip. Michael stopped kissing Ray's neck and pulled back but didn't stop moving his hand.

"Ray? Are you okay..?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah..," Ray squeaked out. "I'm fine, keep going.." He grabbed a fistful of Michael's shirt with his free hand. Michael moved a bit slower, gingerly kissing Ray's neck and collarbone. His hand moved quickly inside Ray's pants.

Ray arched his back at the touch. He pulled Michael closer to his body, biting down harshly on his neck after pulling him up. He sunk his teeth deep.

Michael shuddered subtly and let out a thin moan.

"Jesus Christ do that again." He moaned out. He slipped one of his hands down further into Ray's pants and gently prodded at him, testing how Ray felt. Ray moaned and bit down on Michael's collarbone. Michael let out a moan that made his whole body shake. Ray licked the bite to relieve the pain. Michael let out a stronger moan and pulled his hand back out. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a moment before moving back down. He pushed at Ray's entrance with one slicked finger. Ray moaned and uncomfortably writhed. He licked down Michael's neck again, loving the red marks he could already see.

"Aah.." Michael waited a moment before gently sliding his finger past the tight ring of muscles. He shivered when Ray licked his tender skin.

"More.." Ray let out in a light gasp. He bit down harshly on the other side of Michael's neck. He licked it and blew on it slightly after almost drawing blood.

"Deeper.." He shivered, moaning quietly. Michael obliged happily, slowly sliding his finger into Ray until he was buried to the knuckle. He slid in and out for a few moments before gently sliding another inside. His body filled with shivers of pleasure from being bitten.

"Don't be afraid.. I promise I wont hurt you." He said soothingly. Ray bit his lip.

"It's just... uncomfortable.." He said quietly, almost fearful. He reached a hand up to Michael's hair and tugged. His hand slowly slid up the Americans toned stomach and he shuddered.

"Damn." He whispered, distracted for a moment. Michael moaned quietly and slowed his fingers to help ray get used to them. He tilted his neck toward Ray and whispered,

"Don't hold back," with a glint in his eye. Ray pulled Michael's shirt off, feeling his chest with both of his hands. He gently twisted his nipples, playing with them and stimulating him. Michael groaned and brought his fingers back up to pace, adding a third gently. Ray groaned and gripped Michael's hair again. He accidentally squeezed his nipple quite hard. Michael yelped and attacked Ray's jugular, sucking and licking. His fingers moved quicker.

Ray tangled his fingers in Michael's hair, moaning again.

"Michael.. I want you in me..." Michael didn't waste any time. He leaned back and yanked Ray's pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. He gingerly placed himself at Ray's opening as he slid his fingers out. Ray covered himself, insecure about his length. He moaned quietly, biting his lip. Michael grabbed Ray's hand and kissed it gently.

"Please don't hide." Michael leaned closer, prodding Ray with his length. Ray blushed, releasing his lip. He gripped Michael's back and let his hand be moved, letting the man on top of him see all of his shame. Michael gently pushed at Ray before quickly pulling back. "Fuck.. We need lube." Ray looked up at Michael and covered himself again, blushing. Michael leaned over and dug around in a side table's drawer. He laughed quietly, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"What a fuckin perv." He uncapped the bottle and coated himself thickly, hoping to make it an easy entrance. He leaned over Ray again. "Are you ready?" Ray nodded, his hands finding Michael's back.

"Fuck me.." he hissed, suddenly very sure of himself. Michael gently leaned in, pushing himself inside Ray as slowly and gently as he could. Ray bit his lip harshly, groaning in discomfort. Michael froze at Ray's noise and stayed as still as he could.

"Are you okay.." he muttered. Ray nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just.. give me a second to get adjusted.." Michael complied and stayed still, kissing Ray's neck and shoulder. He gave him plenty of time to adjust. Ray shuddered.

"Ah.. move.." He pulled Michael down on top of him more. Michael waited a moment before gently sliding out an pushing back in.

"Tell me if it hurts.."

"O-Okay.." Ray let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in. Michael shuddered and thrusted into Ray again, trying to be gentle but having a bit of an issue holding back. Ray bit his lip, knowing Michael wanted to go faster but still growing used to the feeling . Michael did his best to stay slow, giving Ray all the time he needed. Ray gave up trying to adjust.

"Go..." he said nervously. Michael ground his teeth together and started to push in and out of Ray much more quickly, grunting quietly. Ray gasped out lightly at the sudden intensity, gripping the couch cushions. He released his chewed up lip. Michael tried to angle himself so he pushed in deeper. He let out soft moans as he stroked Ray's arms and shoulders. Ray finally got used to the feeling of Michael inside of him. He moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Michael felt Ray relax and let a small smile play at his lips. He started to thrust even faster, groaning quietly. Ray brought his hands up to Michael's back, digging his nails in sharply. Michael shuddered and let out a jagged moan.

"Oh god, yes! More of that." He thrusted deeply into Ray to accentuate his words. Ray moaned and scratched down Michael's back harshly. Michael pushed as deeply into Ray as he could, kissing and licking his jugular. Ray moaned louder, tangling one of his hands in Michael's hair, tugging on it (which earned him a light whine from the male on top of him). He used his other hand to start stroking himself. Michael slid his hands up and down Ray's sides, pushing into him with more force.

Ray inhaled sharply, moving his hand faster. He pulled Michael closer. Michael bit down on his own lip, getting too close to his edge. He tightened his grip on Ray's sides. Ray moaned even louder, craving the feeling of Michael's fingernails.

"Fuck.. I'm gonna cum.." Ray managed to choke out between thrusts. Michael dug his nails into Ray's sides without thinking and whispered,

"Cum for me baby." Michael growled. Ray moaned loudly, gripping Michael's back harshly. His fingernails digging into his sides, the husky tone of his voice, and the 'baby' was all too overwhelming. He came messily all over his hand and their stomachs. Michael came only a fraction of a moment later, deep inside Ray. He instantly realized his mistake.

"Oh.. Sorry.. That's gonna be a bitch to get out.." Ray ignored Michael's apology and shuddered heavily, pulling Michael close and bringing him into a deep kiss. Michael kissed back eagerly, pulling himself closer to Ray. He gently pulled out and moved to settle next to the smaller man. Ray gasped and curled into Michael. He wrapped his arms around him. Michael buried his head in Ray's almost nonexistent hair and smiled.

"Thanks ray." Ray moved his head to look up at Michael.

"What? Why?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice. Michael sighed and nuzzled Ray's cheek.

"Letting me be with you." Ray pulled Michael as close to him as he could.

"Thank /you/." He said with a small smile. Michael nuzzled Ray again, letting out a childish giggle before slapping his hand over his own mouth.

Ray smiled. "You're fucking adorable." He said with a laugh. Michael nipped at Ray's cheek.

"You wanna fucking go." He said, faking menace. Ray laughed.

"Thought we just did, you know." He smiled and buried his face in Michael's chest. Michael let out a hearty laugh and shifted so he could pick up Ray, leaving the couch.

"That's true. You tired now?" he asked, already standing with the smaller man in his arms.

"I don't know. Maybe? I can't tell." Ray said with a shrug. Michael started towards the room Gavin had decreed the guest room and pushed the door open with his foot.

"Let's try to sleep." Ray tangled himself into Michael, yawning. His back ached. Michael laid Ray down on the fluffy bed, pulling the down-filled covers over his naked form. Ray stretched his legs, groaning before snuggling into the covers. Michael stepped out into the hall and snuck into Gavin's room, picking up the sleeping Brit along with his blankets. He carried Gav to the guest room and snuggled him up next to Ray. He slid under the covers and cuddled both the men as gently as he could. Ray shifted down into the blankets and sighed happily. Michael wrapped his arms around Ray and laid a hand on Gavin's stomach. Michael and Ray quickly followed Gavin into slumber; all three joining in on the childish cuddles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray sat in Gavin's dining room at the table with him. Since he had never been one for alcohol, he had a juice pouch in his hand. He was laughing at something Gavin had said. Gavin kept waving his hands over his head.

"No no no no really. If you go outside without any clothes on and you yell that someone took your knob, there's a homeless fellow who will help you find it I swear." He put his hand back around his hard beverage. One of Ray's eyebrows rose.

"I'll take your word for it." He said incredulously, finishing off his juice box. Michael laughed and downed the rest of his drink. His eyes narrowed and a dark grin spread on his face.

"I dare you to do it." He said with his eye on Gavin's forehead. Ray slammed his juice box down, spluttering.

"Whoa we don't need to do that..." he tried to reason with the others. Gavin ignored Ray's statement and stared down Michael before he drank the rest of his beverage.

"I'll get naked. I dunno if he's out there." He said with a teasing grin. Ray tugged at his collar; he worried for Gavin's safety.

"Uh, Gavin, that doesn't sound like a good idea..." he started again, a bit louder than before. Gavin barked out a laugh and stood up, quickly yanking his shirt off.

"Come on Ray! Don't be a sausage." A childish giggle escaped his mouth as his shirt hit the floor. Ray sighed heavily. He set his juice pouch aside and stood to push Gavin back down into his seat.

"Stay inside while you're drunk." He muttered sternly. Gavin let out an annoyed whine and rolled off the chair on the floor, pulling his jeans off.

"Don't wanna." He slurred. Ray sighed and sat back down in his chair, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. Gavin yanked his pants off and stood up quickly, falling soon after. He laughed and looked up at ray from the floor with half-lidded eyes.

"Kiss me." Ray sighed again.

"I'm not gonna do anything you'll regret. " he whispered sadly. Gavin grabbed at Ray's pant leg and tugged lightly.

"I want you to kiss me Ray." He said, less slurred this time. Ray blushed slightly. He pursed his lips slightly. Gavin tugged at Ray's jeans again, letting out a groan. Michael laughed and picked up another drink to go lay down.

"I don't need to watch this." He said as he left the room to find a comfy bed. Ray bit his lip and leaned into Gavin, pressing their lips together. Once he tasted the alcohol, his face twisted in distaste and he backed away. Gavin whined when Ray backed off.

"What's wrong?" he whined.

"You taste like alcohol." Ray stated bluntly, slight anger in his eyes. Gavin frowned.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you." He said, the slur almost gone from his voice as he concentrated on Ray. Ray sighed.

"I know. But you know how much I hate alcohol." His eyes moved off of Gavin's face to avoid contact. Gavin sighed thickly.

"I'll sober up." He looked ray in the eye. "I'll sleep and if you still want to kiss me then, we can see where it goes." He promised, giving Ray a toothy grin. Ray raised an eyebrow.

"You'd do that just for me?" he asked, almost disbelieving. Gavin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. I want you to see that it's not a mistake." There was resolution in his voice. Ray suddenly threw his arms around Gavin and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding." He let out a breath of relief. Gavin laughed and thumped back against the floor.

"I don't know how the goddamn I'm going to get to a bed though." He said with a laugh. Ray joined in by chuckling quietly.

"I'll help you, here." He threw an arm under Gavin's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position before deftly lifting him off the floor. Gavin leaned heavily on Ray, smiling stupidly at him.

"Thanks mate." The slight slur entered his voice again. Ray half-dragged Gavin to his bed, dropped him unceremoniously and tucked him in gently. He kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well." He whispered. Gavin was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, his light snores filling the room. Ray smiled before sliding into bed with Gavin. He sighed happily and snuggled under the covers. Gavin's arm slipped around Ray's waist unconsciously. He snuggled against him and let out a happy sigh. Ray closed his eyes and joined his friend in deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Gavin lifted his head from the pillow and groaned. His hand flew to his forehead and he started to massage his temples.

"Good lord what a hangover." He moaned. Ray groaned and rubbed his eyes, hesitant to wake up. Gavin grabbed some Advil off the bedside table and downed them dry. "Ugh." He let out a small cough to try rid his throat of the sticky feeling. Ray hesitantly sat up, yawning. He scratched the back of his head. Gavin turned and smiled at Ray. "Morning love." He muttered sleepily. He leaned in close and pecked him on the cheek. He cupped Ray's opposite cheek and gently pulled him into a small kiss. Ray's face filled with a dark blush and he moved his hand to clutch at the sheets below them.

"You remembered…" he breathed out happily. Gavin smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't forget something so important." Ray's lips curled into a happy grin and he grabbed Gavin's wrist, pulling him into a more heated kiss. Gavin smiled against Ray's lips and put his hand on the back of the other's neck. Ray breathed happily into Gavin. He brought him closer. Gavin slid closer to Ray and wrapped his free hand around his waist. Ray wrapped one of his arms around Gavin's neck, biting his lip gently. Gavin responded to the biting by prodding the other's mouth with his tongue, asking for entrance. Ray parted his lips and Gavin quickly took over the kiss, fighting Ray's tongue.

Gavin broke the kiss and smiled at Ray before moving his lips down to the other's neck. Ray let out a little gasp as he was lifted and placed in Gavin's lap, straddling him.

"Mmm.." Gavin purred. Ray bit his own lip, still holding onto Gavin. Little noises escaped his throat. Gavin pulled back slowly, biting his own lip. "Maybe we should eat breakfast before I devour you." He said, almost regretfully. He winked at Ray, causing him to blush heavily. He slid out of Gavin's lap and reached for his glasses. Gavin stood and pulled on a shirt, stretching his arms above his head. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked casually. Ray shrugged in a noncommittal gesture.

"I dunno. Whatever." He said with his eyes downcast. Gavin reached for Ray's hand and pulled him off the bed gently.

"We'll find something. I'll bake you something good, alright love?" he winked. Ray blushed but followed loyally.

"Mmmkay." He said quietly. Gavin grinned the whole way to the kitchen. Michael sat at the counter, sipping on a steaming cup of tea, making a face of utter disgust.

"It's like coffee doesn't exist in this country." He growled at Gavin who laughed and went straight to the cupboards. Ray yawned and sat at the counter next to Michael.

"Coffee sucks anyway." He teased. Michael stuck his tongue out and kept slurping his milk-heavy tea. Gavin turned from the cupboards.

"How does blueberry pancakes sound?" he asked with a grin. Ray smiled, yawning once more.

"Sounds good." He said, his smile widening.

"You'd better make me some asshole." Michael grumbled. Gavin just laughed, getting the ingredients he required. He shook his head as he turned to the counter to prepare their food. Ray set his hand down on Michael's, kicking his feet while watching Gavin. Michael turned his head slightly and smiled at Ray

"Mornin'." He murmured quietly. Gavin cooked quickly, quietly humming a catchy tune. Ray smiled at the man next to him.

"Morning." He responded, rubbing his eye with his free hand. Michael gently leaned over, bumping his shoulder with Ray's, ignoring personal space.

"How did you sleep?" he asked quietly. Ray shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay I guess. You?" he muttered, looking pointedly at Michael. Michael grinned.

"Like a fucking baby. I didn't drink enough for a bad hangover like someone we know." He stretched his arms above his head, giving Gavin a look. Gavin only threw his hand over his shoulder to flip off Michael, not bothering to look. Michael let out a boisterous laugh. Ray rested his head against the cupboard behind him. Gavin turned around and flipped off Michael again who started to laugh harder.

"Shut the fuck up, twat." Gavin hissed. Michael stuck his tongue out childishly. Ray rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Calm down." He said gingerly, trying to keep the peace. Michael stuck his tongue out at Ray next, earning a hearty laugh from Gavin. Ray just sighed. "How are those 'cakes comin'?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Gavin stifled his laughter and turned to Ray.

"Just finished." He plopped two plates down in front of his guests and grinned. "Cheers mates." Ray smiled and immediately dug in. He enjoyed every bite. Michael dug in like a pig, getting syrup all over his face. Ray actually ate his food like a decent human being. Michael noticed Ray's neatness and decided to rub some syrup on his face and laughed. Gavin laughed as well, enjoying the childishness. Ray growled and wiped more on Michael's face. He smiled proudly. Michael growled back and smeared some on Ray's shirt. Gavin laughed even harder.

"You're both bloody idiots." He said, holding his sides.

"You shit wad. I liked this shirt." Ray said angrily as he stuck two fingers in and smeared Michael's shirt. Michael laughed loudly and tried to wipe it off his shirt.

"All right children." Gavin said, "I like my kitchen clean." Ray laughed and leaned against Michael, licking his plate clean. Michael's cheeks filled with a dark flush as Ray licked his plate. Gavin licked his own lips. Ray swung his legs and set the plate down.

"Man I wish I could cook." He licked his sticky fingers off as well. Michael grabbed at Ray's waist and scooted his chair closer so their hips were touching.

"Stop being adorable goddamn it." he hissed. Gavin just nodded in agreement.

"My feet can't touch the floor." Ray said angrily. Michael leaned closer and buried his nose in Ray's hair.

"Still." he breathed out. Ray leaned back into Michael's touch, bruises on his neck shimmering in the light. Michael eyed the bruises and moved down so he could gently kiss them.

"I'm sorry for these.." he murmured quietly. Gavin joined them by sliding a chair to Ray's other side. Ray chuckled.

"It's fine, I like them." he assured his friend. Gavin glanced at the shiny bruises and a small smile played at his lips.

"Your teeth did some serious damage Michael." he jokingly reprimanded his friend. Ray leaned his head back again, hand falling onto Michael's thigh. Michael's knee jumped at the feel and he let his lips pull into a tight smile.

"What do you guys want to do today?" he asked, trying to cover his surprise. Ray squeezed Michael's thigh.

"We could see a movie." Ray suggested. Michael jumped slightly again.

"Something funny, dark-ass room, no ushers." He said while grinning.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Gavin asked with a laugh. Ray smirked.

"Guys let's do it." Michael looked at Ray.

"Go to the movie?...or do it?" Gavin snorted and covered his mouth. Ray smacked Michael's arm.

"The movie, you ass. I haven't been to a movie in years." he explained. Gavin quickly stood up and went to get his keys. Michael leaned over and pecked Ray's cheek.

"We can see whatever you want." he whispered, trying to make amends.

"What's good right now?" Ray asked Gavin. He smiled and brushed Michael's hand with his own after standing up. Michael followed Ray by standing as well.

"I don't actually know if we'll find anything good in England." He teased with a laugh. Ray chuckled. "Hey now, don't hate on England! We have a very diverse choice of films." Ray laughed and grabbed Michael's hand. Gavin thought for a moment.

"There's the one with that cumberbatch fellow." Michael blushed lightly at holding Ray's hand. Ray just shrugged.

"Let's see that then." Gavin grinned at the pair and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'll drive." He said with a wink. Ray followed Gavin out of the house, pulling Michael. Michael followed along with a big stupid smile on his face. Ray got in the back of the car, as per usual.

Michael clambered in the back and stretched himself on top of Ray's lap, smiling up at him. Ray smiled and rested his hands on Michael's stomach. Michael smiled up at Ray, reaching up to touch his chin. Ray closed his eyes happily, leaning his head back. There was a dull thud followed by Michael swearing and Gavin laughing. Ray opened his eyes again, sighing.

"God, Gavin." Ray said. Michael leaned forward and punched Gavin in the arm.

"You fucking prick." Michael growled. Ray leaned his head back again, biting his lip. He squeezed Michael's hand. Michael groaned and turned so his head was curled in Ray's lap. Ray ran his fingers through Michael's hair lovingly. Michael peeked through his eyelashes at Ray.

"How are you Ray?" he asked in a tiny voice. Ray smiled.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?" he responded happily. Michael smiled his dorky smile, showing his teeth.

"I'm fucking fantastic." he said, snuggling into Ray's lap. Ray's smile widened.

"That's good." he said, still running his fingers through Michael's thick locks. Michael quickly leaned up and kissed the bottom of Ray's chin. Ray smiled and held Michael close who smiled and kissed his chin again. Gavin made a mocking gagging noise to make fun of the two in the back. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and drive." he said, leaning forward and lightly smacking the back of Gavin's head. Gavin laughed and went back to his driving, content with himself. Michael smiled and twined his fingers with Ray's. Ray squeezed Michael's hand happily. He rested his head back against the seat again. Gavin turned to the two in the back and said gently,

"we're here." Ray unbuckled himself and jostled Michael up. He opened the car door for him. Michael more fell out of the car than climbed out but smiled at Ray when he was standing.

"You ready?" he asked, brushing himself off. Ray nodded his head.

"Yeah. I bet this is gonna suck." he said, sticking his tongue out at Gavin. Gavin stuck out his tongue right back.

"Come off it. It won't be that bad." he said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Benedict cum on her back?" Ray asked, laughing. Gavin narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ray.

"He's a wonderful actor." he said defensively. Michael giggled childishly. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." he said, disbelieving. Michael quickly walked towards the theatre, excited. Gavin laughed at Michael's impatience. Ray hurried along with Michael and Gavin, shoving his way between them. Both Gavin and Michael got the same idea, grabbing Ray's hands. Ray smiled happily and skipped along between the two of them. Gavin and Michael shared a happy expression then both watched Ray. Gavin went ahead, gently letting go of Ray's hand to get their tickets. He spoke quickly to the man in the ticket booth and then dragged the two men to the counter to get snacks.

"What do you guys want for snacks?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Nachos and cheese." Ray said excitedly. Michael nodded and shot in, "also popcorn with like a pound of salt."

Gavin laughed and got their snacks, getting some drinks as well. Ray smiled and squeezed Michael's hand again. Gavin handed his friends their snacks and drinks and motioned his arm, leading the way. Ray dropped Michael's hand and grabbed his things. Michael also took his things then bounded ahead, dashing through the doors to their movie. Gavin followed at a normal pace, grinning at Ray. Ray laughed quietly.

"England's pretty okay." he said after a moment of silence. Gavin lifted his hands in the air as he said,

"Pretty okay?! I think you mean goddamn fantastic!" He grinned at Ray. Ray smirked in return.

"Sure, okay, it's god damn fantastic." he offered, trying to appease his friend. Gavin upturned his lips in a toothy smile.

"You're damn right it is." He said just as they walked through the doors. Ray caught sight of Michael, pulling Gavin ahead to follow him. Michael waved his hand and plopped down in a seat, patting the ones next to him. Ray sat down beside Michael, patting his hand. He slurped his drink slowly. Gavin plopped down next to Ray, bouncing in excitement for the movie. Ray smiled at the excitement of the two and started eating his nachos. Gavin popped a few bits of popcorn into his mouth and Michael dug in like an animal.

Ray licked the cheese off of his finger slowly, eyes trained on the screen. Michael eyed Ray's fingers and licked his lips, ceasing his eating for a moment. Ray slid his whole finger into his mouth. He moved it out again with a small pop and ate another cheese covered chip. Michael's face filled with a dark blush and he grumbled,

"Goddamn it." And moved his hand to Ray's knee, giving it a light squeeze. Ray looked over at Michael in question.

"What?" he hissed out. Michael turned to face Ray, his pupils highly dilated and his face a dark red. Ray cocked his head, wiping his fingers on his skin tight skinny jeans. "What?" He whispered again. Michael moved his free hand to Ray's neck and pulled him in so their foreheads were touching.

"You're doin' that thing again." he grumbled. Ray's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry man. I'm not trying to." he meekly apologized. Michael just stared at Ray, not moving his hand. Gavin turned his head and hissed,

"Quit being gay for eight seconds will you." he glared at the two. Ray defended himself,

"I'm not doing anything!" He grabbed Michael's hand and pushed it off his knee. Michael gingerly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry.." He muttered, looking back at the screen. Gavin gave a small nod before turning back. Ray reached over and squeezed Michael's knee in apology. He leaned over to huskily whisper in his ear,

"Later." he stuck his tongue out and gently brushed the shell of Ray's ear. Michael shivered gently and pressed his lips together to hold in a noise.

"Mm.. Sounds good to me." he twined his fingers with Ray's and gave his hand a light squeeze. A man from the back of the theatre hissed,

"Shut the fuck up!" at the two. Ray growled and bit his lip. 'Shit man, people in England are fucking rude. We were whispering.' he thought to himself. Michael gripped Ray's fingers, feeling his irritation. Ray sighed and shoved more nachos in his mouth, this time not caring if he made a little extra noise. Gavin only stared at the screen, used to how people acted in his home country. Ray leaned his head on Michael's shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh. Michael adjusted his shoulder so it was more comfortable for Ray to lean on. Ray sighed and dipped another nacho in cheese. Gavin swooped in and nabbed the chip, turning to grin at Ray as he chewed. Ray frowned and quickly ate another one, making sure this one didn't go to Michael. Michael dangled a kernel of popcorn in Ray's face. Ray ate the popcorn, crunching it together with his nacho. Michael laughed and was instantly shushed by someone behind them. He stifled his laughter. They managed to watch the rest of the movie in relative silence.


End file.
